Minho
"Shuck it!"-''Minho "''I've been shucked and gone to heaven."- Minho "Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" -Minho "Anyone else wanna pee their pants and cry out for mommy?"-Minho "You gonna kill me, slinthead? Gonna throw that thing just like Gally did to Chuck? Do it, then. Throw it." - Minho from The Death Cure ''The Maze Runner Thomas first sees Minho when he came out of the lift. He didn't care for Thomas in the beginning. After Thomas's session with the Butchers, Minho arrives to the Glade through the West Gate and falls to the ground. Thomas calls Alby, who cames wondering what made the Runner show up so early. Minho tells them that he had seen a dead Griever out in the Maze. So, the next day, Alby and Minho enter the Maze, but do not return for quite some time. Just as the walls are about to close, Thomas sees Minho coming towards the Glade, carrying Alby in his arms. Unfortunately, before they could come out of the Maze, the walls close for the night, leaving Thomas, Alby and Minho trapped inside. Minho runs off into the darkness, deserting Thomas and Alby. Later, Minho watches Thomas evade the Grievers, and this gives him an idea. The two Gladers go to what seems to be an end to the Maze. Minho explains that it is the Cliff, a seemingly endless drop into nothingness. There, Minho tells him his idea to outsmart the Grievers, and they waited for the them to come. As the Grievers are about to collide with the Gladers, Minho and Thomas jump out of the way, sending the Grievers off of the edge of the Cliff. When Minho, Thomas, and Alby returned to the Glade when the doors opened, the Keepers were in debate. Thomas had broken the rule of never going into the Maze unless you were a Runner, but he had also been the first person to survive a night in the Maze. A meeting was held to decide whether to throw Thomas in the Slammer, or to reward him. Minho offered that in his opinion, Thomas should replace Minho as Keeper of the Runners. It was this statement that allowed Thomas to become a Runner. Minho trained Thomas in being a Runner. Later in the book, Minho helped Thomas and some of the other Gladers decode the patterns to the Maze. The end result still didn't help the Gladers, except to tell them the words that needed to be entered to escape the Maze. Thomas voluntarily was pricked by a Griever, so that he could remember things from his past, and in doing so figured out the way to escape. In the battle between the Gladers and the Grievers, Minho was one of the Gladers that stayed and fought the Grievers in order to make a path to the Cliff for Chuck, Thomas, and Teresa. In the battle of Grievers vs. Gladers, about half of the Gladers were killed. Minho, along with 20 other Gladers, survived. After finally escaping the Maze, Minho and the other Gladers watched as Gally, a former Glader who was presumed dead, tried to kill Thomas by throwing a knife at him. Instead of killing Thomas, the knife found a home in Chuck, who jumped in front of the knife in order to save his best friend's life, and in doing so was killed. After Gally was beaten by an enraged Thomas, a group of soldiers came and rescued Minho and the other surviving Gladers. Minho sleeps for the first time in a while in a bunk bed provided by the soldiers. He has the bunk above Thomas. ''The Scorch Trials After escaping the Maze, the Gladers that survived the battle found themselves being rescued by people who were against WICKED. The next morning, though, they knew something was suspicious and broke out. When they did, the Gladers wander into a room, where they found the people that had rescued them dead. Then, later on, Minho and his group found a door. On the door was the name Teresa Agnes. When they go inside, however, it wasn't Teresa that was in there. It was a boy named Aris, who apparently was the Trigger in Group B. While talking, somebody suddenly realized a tattoo on Aris's neck. Minho's apparently said the Leader. After a while, they found out that somebody had locked the door from the outside. Later on, they came out, where somebody(he's known as the Rat Man), told them about their next trials, where they have to find the Safe Haven. They go into the Scorch, and the Leadership in all Minho's. For the first part, they try to escape from killer metal that eats your head off. Later on, they run through a severe lightning storm, where Minho catches on fire. Finally, they make it to a building, where they wait out the storm. It turns out that the building was inhabited by people that have gone crazy because of the Flare, named Cranks. The leader's name was Jorge, and he later on gets "junked on the ground by that ratty kid". Luckily, Thomas has a private conversation with Jorge, and they decide not to kill Minho, but instead cut a finger off each hand. The deal was complete and Jorge and Thomas left the room. They came back out and Jorge told everyone the news, which scared Minho. Jorge never completed the act, but only said that to just scare Minho and get praise form his group, Then, he, Jorge and the rest of the Gladers are sepparated from Thomas and Brenda (the girl Jorge was taking with them to the safe haven) and finally rescue them from some Cranks who had captured them. They continue their way to the safe haven until they met Group B, whom, leaded by Teresa, kidnap Thomas and tell them not to follow if they didn't want to die. Minho promises to find Tom, yelling threats to Group B. Finally, he does meet him in the safe haven, and together, the Gladers, Group B, Jorge and Teresa manage to survive the storm and the creatures, being 'rescued' by WICKED when all was over. ''The Death Cure ﻿Four weeks later, Minho had been left with his fellow Gladers without Thomas and wondered when he'd meet him again. The time finally came when Rat Man released Thomas from a white room and was reunited with Minho, who declared that the mighty Gladers were back together again. After a happy rejoice, Rat-Man reentered the room and announced that the e, the device used to prevent the Gladers from remembering their history, would be removed and they would finally get their memories back. In response, the Gladers began to question the statement as hiding something more sinister and began arguing as they had lost many friends at WICKED's hands. Rat-Man calmed them down and told them the Gladers will relive their pasts through the removal of the Swipe and left. Thomas told Minho to be carful in making a move against WICKED despite them bing the causes of many deaths, which Newt promised to plan an escape from WICKED's headquarters, but not before settling a score with WICKED. After their conversation, the Gladers left the auditoruim and reached a laboratory with Rat-Man waiting for them. Rat-Man explained he will remove the Swipe through surgery. When Newt asked Rat-Man who was not immune to the Flare, Rat-Man told Newt that only a few people were not immune to the Flare, including himself, much to Thomas's annoyance. Minho figured out he was immune to the Flare. When Rat-Man left the room to check on the doctors, Thomas and Minho asked wether Teresa would do it or not. Teresa said she would and it was the only way to gain freedom from WICKED, though Minho and Newt disagreed. Minho, Thomas, and Newt huddled together and Newt told Thomas and Minho he has planned something out: The three of them would stick around with the other Gladers until they are given the right time, they will escape WICKED's headquarters, to which Thomas and Minho quickly agreed. Rat-Man reentred the room with many doctors and told Thomas and some Gladers to come with him. After dropping Frypan off, Rat-Man questioned the trio. Thomas, Minho, and Newt all refused to have the swipe removed and were called into a room, where they found Brenda, who disappeared four weeks ago, disguised as a WICKED agent. Rat-Man, now revealed to be Janson, angrily ordered Brenda to return to her post. Janson then warned Minho, Newt, and Thomas against attempting to escape WICKED's headquarters and they will be shot by WICKED guards and expressed his frustration at the trio for refusing his offer and said they would still be under ''his control even after they complete the cure's blueprint, much to Minho's annoyance and Janson ordered the WICKED guards to take them away, which they did. The three Gladers were imprisoned in a small room, where Thomas discussed an opportunity to escape. Thomas quickly mentioned Brenda telling him to only trust a person named Paige, which Newt and Minho believed to indicate she was working with WICKED all along. Thomas found pork chops and they ate and continued expressing their opinions about WICKED. Thomas claimed that WICKED's intentions make no sense, but assured his friends that they would find out more once they escaped and that Janson does not know what his actions are doing to the world. Newt told Thomas not to waste his chance to break out of WICKED's headquarters and they slept. Later, Minho was awoken by Janson and three WICKED guards along with Newt and Thomas. Janson told them they would have the Swipe removed anyway. Minho pretended to cooperate with Janson and when Newt questioned Janson about the other Gladers, he replied that the "subjects" were recovering. Newt, angered at the term, attacked Janson, warning him not to call the Gladers subjects, but was pulled away by two WICKED guards. In response, Minho and Thomas attacked the guards, but were quickly subdued and Minho and Newt were taken by a few WICKED guards and Janson while Janson ordered Thomas to be taken to Brenda for treatment. After a few minutes, an escaped Thomas and Brenda stormed into the room with stolen weapons and freed Newt and Minho, who took down the guards and stole their guns while Thomas held Janson at gunpoint and Janson gave up his keycard, but taunted Thomas that he and his companions will never escape as many WICKED guards were on their way, which Thomas responded to by shooting Janson and knocking him unconscious. Minho and his companions decided to head for the hangar where they could use a Berg to escape. They confronted and defeated a few more guards. Minho also kept an eye out for the other Gladers and more guards along the way. They were unsuccessful in finding the other Gladers and ventually got ammo packs from Newt before he started acting violently such as attacking Minho but was stopped by Thomas and they moved on. Later, Minho and Thomas found a room with the door locked and the WICKED guards tied up. Brenda suggested interrogating them, but Thomas refused and moved on. Minho and his friends eventually reached the hangar only to find one of the three Bergs missing and Jorge injured. When Brenda questioned Jorge, Jorge told them that while he was in the hangar, he was approached by Teresa and the other Gladers, also with stolen weaponry, and was knocked out. After that, Teresa and the other Gladers hijacked one of the Bergs and escaped. Before they could get inside a Berg, a dozen WICKED guards stormed into the hangar and opened fire on Thomas and his friends. Minho told Jorge to start up a Berg while they fight the guards. Jorge complied and ran off to power up a Berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Newt fought the WICKED guards. The guards, unaware of the stolen weaponry the Gladers possessed, were easily underestimated and quickly beaten by the Gladers. At the same time, Jorge had powered up a Berg and shouted at Thomas and Brenda to get onboard, but before they could reach the Berg, however, one of the WICKED guards shot Brenda in the back and Thomas, Newt, and Minho rushed over to help her. Seconds later, Jorge emerged from the Berg with a flamelauncher and incinerated many of the WICKED guards. Minho quickly grabbed Brenda and carried her to the Berg and Thomas followed, but was shot by one of the WICKED guards before he could enter the vehicle. Thomas crawled with all his might towards the Berg. When he eventually reached it, Newt and Minho shielded him and fired at the WICKED guards and dragged Thomas aboard as the hatch closed and Jorge took off and Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge finally escaped WICKED's headquarters as Thomas passed out. Ten hours later, Jorge landed the Berg in a big clearing. Later, Thomas awakened and called a meeting with Minho and Newt to discuss going to a city called Denver which Jorge pinpointed as the location of Teresa and the other Gladers and Brenda mentioned Hans, an ex-scientist working for WICKED that left the organization after discovering their true intentions and that he can remove the Swipe from the Glader's brains and Minho agreed to go to Denver with Newt. After a meeting with them, Jorge reactivated the Berg and flew off, heading for Denver as Thomas fell asleep. When they had another gathering, Minho asked why Brenda was with WICKED, but she explained that she was never with them and that after surviving so long in the Scorch, she sees a chance. Brenda then mentioned Hans and WICKED's manipulation skills and that there are many people after them. Newt, however, cared little about the Swipe's removal and angrily told his companions not to persuade him to enter Denver and stormed off. Thomas realized that the right time to read Newt's message to him was coming closer and began wondering what it meant. Later, the Berg arrived in Denver and Thomas, Jorge, Minho, and Brenda disembarked and left Newt on board the Berg. When the four went through security, Jorge used fake last names to gain access to the city. When the four finally got access to the interior of Denver, a man approached Thomas and Minho and told him that a group of people have escaped WICKED's headquarters and he believed that Thomas and his companions were part of the group and handed a message to Thomas and told him to accept the advice the message contained ithin the messag and walked away. Thomas opened the message to find out that it was from his former nemesis Gally telling Thomas to meet him in apartment 2792 and that he is with an organization called the Right Arm. Minho had a hard time believing it was Gally, but later came to understand that Gally was being used as a puppet by WICKED, was taken into custody, treated of his injuries and set free and somehow made it to Denver and suggested they see him before finding Hans when Jorge had told Thomas that the Right Arm is an organization with the goal of sabotaging WICKED for good. They took a taxi and reached the apartment, where Gally greeted them and told them that the end of the world is upon mankind. He let them in and Thomas apologised to Gally for fighting him and Gally apologised for killing Chuck. Minho also apologised for their dispute in the Glade. Gally told Minho and his companions about the Right Arm taking action against WICKED, but it doesn't have enough resources to disrupt their activities. He revealed that a bunch of spies took him to Denver from WICKED's headquarters and after a few weeks, they heard about the escape from WICKED's headquarters through a netblock message. Gally also told the group that the Right Arm has two problems to deal with: the Flare is spreading slowly through Denver despite the city's official's attempts to cover it up, and many citizens who are immune to the Flare, called Immunes, have been disappearing and an informant told Gally that they were taken by WICKED and imprisoned them somewhere he did not know, but he assumed it was to continue the Trials. Thomas then questioned Gally if he knew about Teresa's supposed escape along with the other Gladers the same day. Gally replied that he was well aware of both escapes and that the Right Arm also found them and that Teresa was his informant, making Thomas think she went through the removal of the Swipe along with the others and possibly triggered the truth about WICKED's true intentions. Gally also informed Thomas that Teresa herself is searching for him and that Hans, the doctor who Brenda mentioned earlier, has a large bounty placed on his head and that WICKED wants him dead because they believe Thomas came to Denver for Hans. Afterwards, they left, and Thomas promised Gally that he would return and Gally responded that the Right Arm will take action soon and they need as many people and informaton as they can get and also warned Thomas that there is not much time, but there is still hope. Minho, Thomas, Jorge, and Brenda eventually found Hans in his apartment and, despite the alarm that set on Tom's brain to stop it from happening and thanks to Minho's (among others) help, they got their impants removed. (Someone please edit this, there's a lot missing) Minho escapes with the other immunes and lives in the paradise. It is mentioned that he took control of the group of Immunes. Physical appearance Minho is described as being "an Asian kid with strong arms and short black hair, who looked a little older than 'Thomas." He also has an olive complexion. "Despite the boy's olive complexion, it looked to Thomas as if Minho's skin shone like white fire." Since he's the head of the Maze Runners, we can assume he has a strong, athletic build. In the beginning, he is described as "a thick, heavily muscled Asian kid" who "folded his arms as he studied Thomas, his tight shirtsleeves roll up to show off his biceps." Movie Ki Hong Lee will portray Minho in the upcoming film adaptation. Category:Characters Category:Gladers